The Administrative Core The Administrative Core (AC) will develop, coordinate and assure seamless integration of the Center efforts to achieve our mission and specific aims. The AC will be active during all phases of the project cycle - development, implementation, monitoring and evaluation. The AC will develop the COSMCI's infrastructure, coordinate activities of the COSMCI with its academic and community partners, maintain, support and evaluate interdisciplinary and outreach activities that will facilitate culturally appropriate 'o/iana/self-management strategies to improve health in diverse populations with chronic illnesses. The AC brings together experience and expertise in research, education, and administration within the University of Hawai'i. In addition to the EC, the core will include the Office of Research and Extramural Programming (OREP) grant coach (S. Pepper); and a graduate assistant.